oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wine of zamorak
Wine of zamorak is a Herblore secondary ingredient for the creation of ranging potions. It can be found on the and in the Asgarnia's Chaos Temple, just west of the Goblin Village which takes approximately 27 seconds to re-spawn and can also be found in the Chaos Temple southwest of the Chaos Fanatic. The wine can also be made by using Zamorak's grapes with a Jug of water. Level 65 Cooking is needed to make Wine of Zamorak, granting 200 experience. Wine of zamorak cannot be consumed, but is used as a secondary ingredient in creating ranging potions. The Bloody grimoire states that the wine is incredibly unholy but has a sweet taste that makes it easily addictive. It is possible that the wine is used in the making of Bloody bracers, as they have a similar side effect upon drinking. Obtaining There are two ways to take the Wine of Zamorak: *Physically taking it while all of the monks are dead; however the player will always be dealt with 3-5 damage as well as their Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic stats slightly drained. ** In the Wilderness temple, Telekinetic Grab must be used. *Using Telekinetic Grab via the required 1 air rune and 1 law rune to cast this spell, in addition to 33 Magic. The player will be dealt damage and their stats be drained like mentioned above, but on the the monks will become aggressive to the caster, attacking accordingly. Telekinetic Grab is both the faster and more efficient method for obtaining the Wine of Zamorak, as physically taking it only works if all the monks are dead and thus would require a player to constantly fight them. Since the wine costs more than the runes needed for the spell to obtain it, this is often a popular way of making money. It's recommended to bring Wizard's mind bomb (F2P) or Restore potions (Members) to restore your stats because if your magic level is drained below 33 you won't be able to cast Tele-grab. Players who have completed the hard Wilderness Diary and obtain them at the Wilderness Chaos Temple will receive wines of zamorak in noted form. Players should be aware that the temple is in a multi-combat area and is a frequented spot by many players due to the altar in the temple. Players that wish to gather the wine for herblore or money making reasons can easily access a bank using the following methods: *Teleport or walking to Falador and then running back to the Temple. *Take the agility shortcut behind the temple to Burthorpe (Requires completion of easy tasks in the Falador Diary), and make a short run to the bank in the Rogues' Den and back. (Recommended) *Teleport to Camelot (since it requires 5 air runes, which should be provided from your air staff, and one law rune, which you should have in your inventory) and go to the Seers' Village bank. Use a goblin village sphere from Oldak (the quest Another Slice of H.A.M. is required) to Goblin Village and run back to the temple. Alternatively, a Ring of dueling or Amulet of glory could be used in place of the Camelot Teleport. *Teleport to any bank (for example by using a Ring of dueling or Amulet of glory) and use a Mind Altar Teleport tablet to return close to the Temple. Note: Since the wine takes about 20 seconds to spawn, other tasks such as using High Alchemy on a noted item or finishing unfinished bolts can be done at the same time, possibly making this method rich in money as well as experience. A looting bag can be useful for collecting wine in both locations. Players obtaining wine in the non-Wilderness Temple can walk a short distance to the Wilderness north and enter level 1 Wilderness to deposit the wine in the bag, then proceed back to the Temple and gather more. If using this method, do not bring items you are not willing to lose. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *On release, a wine of zamorak did not spawn in the Wilderness temple. This was added with an update on 2 March 2017. Category:Herblore secondaries Category:Herblore items